Matt Muse
by Grimlock1992
Summary: Matt was busy with his work but then Matt finds himself in the digital world with Weregarurumon. Rated M for Yaoi, MaleXMale . Oneshot.


Matt sighed deeply, looking at the blank computer monitor. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the spinning celing fan. _"I can't believe how blank I am… if I don't have a story done for school tomorrow, I'll face a fate worse than Tai's socks…"_He sighed again and sat up, facing the screen again, his fingers poised over the keys. For about five minutes, Matt didn't move at all. This was the most severe case of writer's block that he had ever gotten, and it annoyed him beyond belief.

Leaning back again, Matt stretched his arms behind his neck and downward, his fingers accidentally strumming the strings of his guitar. Though the smooth, polished black guitar wasn't plugged in, it still made a strum that grabbed his attention. Standing he picked it up, pulling the leather strap over his shoulder and poising the guitar over his waist he began to play.

The music flowing from his guitar somehow produced a sedating sensation throughout his body. After a time, he glanced at his computer and remembered what he had started to do in the first place. Sighing again, Matt removed the guitar from around himself and sat in front of the still blank screen. Proceeding to lean back, he stopped all of a sudden, his eyes wide as he realized the real effect of his guitar's music. Looking down, he noticed a certain bulge in his pants. Putting a hand there, he felt how hard he really was underneath his clothes, and he was throbbing. Glancing to check and see if his door was locked, then began to rub himself through his pants, feeling his cock bulge with it. Removing his shirt, he began to massage his chest as one of his hands slipped into the waist line of his pants. He began to stroke himself softly, moaning softly to himself.

It was a matter of seconds that he was able to remove his pants, exposing his entire body as he rocked back into the chair, kicking his pants off and flexing his fingers around his sack as he began stroking himself more vigorously, but in all the while, he couldn't figure out why he felt like there was something missing in that.

As he was pondering, a distinct bluish glow drew his attention, and he was suddenly pulled toward it. Beams of fiberoptic light surrounded him. A warm feeling suddenly flowed throughout his body, increasing his pleasure as his world spun around and disappeared. The bright blue light increased in intensity, and changed around him, he suddenly realized he was in another place.

The sun was low in the sky and turning orange on the western horizon, slowly moving as Matt watched it. This new place was a meadow, short grass covered the ground immediately around the lone human. Rocks formed unknowing pillars around the two hundred or so yard radius, scattered throughout randomly. Matt was confused for a minute. Then realized he was still naked, looking down, he saw his member still pointed directly up at him. Ignoring it for a moment, Matt wondered how he got there and why he was there. "Hello?" Matt asked softly, then growled yelling. "Hello! Is anyone out there!" His voice echoed into the distance, and he was sure he was alone.

"Matt…" A familiar and slightly growling voice proved Matt's suspicions wrong. He turned quickly to see his Digimon, Weregarurumon walk out from behind one of the many stone pillars walking toward Matt.

Weregarurumon was totally naked himself, his slim yet muscular body was sillouhetted against the shining sun. A solemn look in his eyes gave him an intimidating look that made Matt nervous, and the Digimon's cock hung outside his sheath, dangling down between his upper thighs, it's throbbing brought attention to Matt's eyes who felt almost attracted to it. The young musician gulped from a dry throat as Weregarurumon approached him.

"Hey Weregarurumon…" Matt said softly. "What are you doing? Why am I here?"

Weregarurumon shrugged, losing his intimidating look for almost five seconds before returning it. "You desired this Matt." He growled, placing a hand onto the teen's cock, the eighteen year old shuddred for a moment and realized then how good his Digimon's paw felt.

"Uhh… I'd hate to disappoint you, but I'm not homosexual." Matt said with a chuckle of nervousness.

"I don't agree with that." Weregarurumon said inching his way next to Matt's body, his warm fur radiating heat right to his friend. Then, without hesitation, the werewolf moved down and kissed him.

Matt's cock suddenly felt a jolting sense of pleasure, almost too much for him to bear. The human moaned into Weregarurumon's mouth, draping his arms around him, caressing the Digimon from his lower back to his tail. Weregarurumon growled in pleasure, the fur on his back rising just a little bit. At that moment, the ultimate leveled Digimon's arms crawled under Matt's touching the younger one's rump and lifted him up. Their cocks touched in a great mesh of precome and fur.

Matt moaned loudly, feeling the pressure of his member against Weregarurumon's huge shaft and sack. Matt ran his hands along Weregarurumon's shoulders, feeling the fur shift in his fingers brought an arousing sensation to them. Feeling warm inside, Matt moved his tongue inside Weregarurumon's mouth, tasting it's insides and his fangs. Suddenly, he felt his partner's tongue enter his mouth, sending a slightly tickling sensation that made him wonder why such a powerful and tough Digimon would have such a soft and gentle touch.

In a moment's notice, Weregarurumon broke the kiss and put Matt onto his belly on the ground. Matt bit his lip suddenly, realizing what he was in for. Though he was sure it was painful, feeling the tip of the wolf's cock on his rump sent him sensations of extreme pleasure to the tip of his own member, which dripped heavily with precome.

Weregarurumon slowly eased himself against Matt's ass, running his cock along the cheeks, over the hole over and over again. One point, which surprised them both, Weregarurumon's tip caught on Matt's anus. The larger partner then shifted his weight and pressed forward, entering Matt slowly and surely.

Matt groaned in a mesh of pain and pleasure as he felt the warmth of Weregarurumon's cockhead press into him slowly and carefully as it moved in, pressing to the back of his prostate. He moaned loudly at the strange sensation that filled his stomach, and instinctively moved himself backward to get more. Feeling the rim of his partner's sheath, and his sack pressing into his ass he closed his eyes, letting Weregarurumon do whatever he wanted.

The Digimon rocked back and forth, pressing harder and harder into Matt's body. The cries of pleasure gave the werewolf the means to go on. The pressure was building in his own cock as he felt Matt's virgin tail tight around his own cock, the dog-like Digimon growled on each thrust, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm. Feeling Matt's hands suddenly on the backs of his ankles was enough to set Weregarurumon off. Tossing his head back and howling loudly, he sent his seed spewing into his young friend.

Matt felt the hot liquid enter him, a feeling that sent him into an orgasmic cry as he shot his own load into the air, splashing onto the ground. Matt felt his friend's seed trickle down his inner thighs, falling to his knees and onto the ground below him. The warm seed shooting from him was endless.

Weregarurumon pressed his nails into Matt's sides with one final and hard thrust as the last of his semen throbbed into him. Simultaniously, Matt stopped shooting off as well and both friends relaxed in each other's brace.

Matt opened his eyes in his own room, and in his own bed. He looked around, his computer was still on and blank, he figured it to be a dream and stood out of his blankets. Suddenly, a sore feeling on his tail told him that again, he was wrong about something, and thought it may have been real. In any case he sat down quickly and began to type like a blur, inspired all of a sudden, and on a roll. What could this mean between himself and his digimon? He didn't know, but he would have a smile on his face for a long time.


End file.
